disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossovers
'' and Darkwing Duck unite in the closing panel from "Dangerous Currency".]] A Crossover is a story which combines characters and settings from two or more separate fictional properties to create a single narrative. Characters from various Disney-related universes have interacted multiple times throughout the companies history. In some cases, it can occur in a self-contained scenario that has no relation to anything within a certain canon (various Disney movie characters appear on the show House of Mouse, with their appearances baring no relation to the established canon of their respective films). In other cases, properties that have their own established narratives and canon can interact, thus unifying said narratives as taking place in the same universe (various live-action Disney Channel sitcoms are strongly hinted to all occur in a single universe). Sometimes, different versions of characters from various properties coexist in a singular universe (the Kingdom Hearts series is a prominent example of this). Crossovers have even occurred between Disney properties and characters and concepts from entirely different companies (Who Framed Roger Rabbit is one such example, with Kingdom Hearts also serving as another example). Films *Figaro became Minnie's pet in some of her animated shows as well as in Mickey Mouse Works and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol: This film features Jiminy Cricket as the Ghost of Christmas Past, and also includes various characters from ''Robin Hood and The Wind in the Willows as extras. Animated Canon *''Wreck-It Ralph: the movie features cameos by characters from various video game properties, such as Pac-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog. These cameos are all considered as separate from the characters respective canons. *Ralph Breaks the Internet: the movie features more Disney characters and the Disney Princesses in the Internet. Pixar films Pixar characters appeared in various outtakes and endings in many different films. *Woody held an upside-down clapper in ''A Bug's Life. *Flik and Heimlich talked about a sequel to A Bug's Life in Toy Story 2. *A giant Rex appeared alongside Sulley and Mike in Monsters, Inc. *Mike Wazowski appeared in the credits of Finding Nemo. Television Disney Television Animation *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Tick Tock Crocodile from ''Peter Pan appeared in three episodes. *[[Darkwing Duck|''Darkwing Duck]]: Launchpad appears as the main character's sidekick, Gizmoduck appeared in some episodes, and a few classic characters, Magica De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold, and the Beagle Boys, all who are created by Carl Barks appeared in "In Like Blunt". *[[Bonkers|Bonkers]]: This series features many different Disney characters from classic animated films and TV shows. *Hercules: The Series: the episode "Hercules and the Arabian Night" sees Hercules encountering the characters from ''Aladdin. *''House of Mouse: the entire show revolves around Mickey Mouse and his friends operating the titular nightclub, of which various different Disney characters attend. Most of these attendees hail from movies in animated canon, though characters from old shorts, co-produced movies, comics, and animated TV shows also appeared at least once. *Lilo & Stitch: The Series: the show has crossed over with four of Disney Channel's animated TV shows, implying that ''Lilo & Stitch and these four shows all exist in the same universe. **'"Spats"': a crossover with The Proud Family. **'"Lax"': a crossover with Recess. **'"Morpholomew"': a crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long. **'"Rufus"': a crossover with Kim Possible. *''Special Agent Oso: Manny Garcia and his tools from ''Handy Manny appear in the episode "The Manny with the Golden Bear". *''Doc McStuffins: Doc and the others toys met Winnie the Pooh and all his friends as they help him when he flies away on balloons in the episode, "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!". *Sofia the First: Princess Sofia of Enchancia finds out about Elena being stuck in the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years, by an evil sorceress named Shuriki, and she and her family sets out to Avalor for a family vacation to free Elena in the crossover special, '"Elena and the Secret of Avalor". *Milo Murphy's Law: Characters from Phineas and Ferb appear in the hour-length second-season premiere, '''"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" and make several cameos throughout the second season. Particular focus goes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who appears at the end of the first-season premiere, "Fungus Among Us", and remains a regular character on the series following the crossover. *'[[Mickey Mouse (TV series)|''Mickey Mouse (2013 series)]]: Many characters from various Disney films appear in some episodes. *''DuckTales'' (2017)' **Don Karnage from ''TaleSpin appears in "Sky Pirates...in the Sky!" and "GlomTales!" and will appear in other episodes too. **''Darkwing Duck'' exists in-universe as an old TV show. It appears in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", and "Friendship Hates Magic!" **In "The Duck Knight Returns!", Drake Mallard takes on the mantle of Darkwing Duck, while Jim Starling becomes Negaduck. **Grown-up versions of TaleSpin's Kit Cloudkicker and Molly Cunningham will join the cast in this series. *''Ultimate Spider-Man: Jessie Prescott from the live action television series ''Jessie appears in "Halloween Night at the Museum", along with the Ross kids. Disney Channel sitcoms The vast majority of live-action sitcoms that have aired on Disney Channel have been strongly implied to share a singular universe, due to various crossovers occurring between them. The shows that allegedly exist in this universe include That's So Raven (and its spin-off Cory in the House), The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (and its sequel series The Suite Life on Deck), Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Good Luck Charlie, Liv and Maddie, Austin & Ally, Jessie, I Didn't Do It, Girl Meets World, Shake It Up, and Best Friends Whenever, as well the Disney XD show I'm in the Band. *'That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana' is a three-episode crossover special between That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Hannah Montana. *'Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana' is a follow up special to the above, between Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life on Deck, and Hannah Montana. *The Hannah Montana episode "Take This Job and Love It" features appearances by Cory in the House characters Sophie Martinez and President Richard Martinez. *''The Suite Life's Marion Moseby appears in the ''Jessie episode "Karate Kid-tastrophe" where he's revealed to now be employed at the New York Tipton Hotel after the conclusion of Suite Life on Deck. In one scene, Moseby remarks on the phone to Cody Martin how much Jessie Prescott resembles Bailey Pickett (a joke referring to how Debby Ryan portrayed both characters). *''Austin & Ally'' and Jessie crossover in a New Year's hour-long special episode combining both shows titled "Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year". *"Charlie Shakes it Up!" is a special episode of Good Luck Charlie which features crossover appearances from CeCe, Rocky, Flynn, Deuce and Gary of Shake It Up. *''I'm in the Band'' features crossover appearances from Zack, Cody and Mr. Moseby of The Suite Life on Deck in the episode, "Weasels on Deck". *''Good Luck Charlie: The Muppets appear in a dream in the episode "Duncan Dream House". *''Jessie and Good Luck Charlie crossover in a Christmas hour-long special episode combining both shows titled "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas". *'Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Parker & Joey' is a one-hour special episode of Jessie which features crossover appearances from Parker and Joey, two characters from Liv and Maddie. *Monstober Spooktacular was a series of crossovers: **Delia Delfano and Logan Watson from I Didn't Do It appear in the Jessie episode "The Ghostest with the Mostest". **Trish De la Rosa and Dez Wade from Austin & Ally appear in the I Didn't Do It episode "Bite Club". **Austin Moon and Ally Dawson from Austin & Ally appear in the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets World of Terror 2". **Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar from Girl Meets World appear in the Best Friends Whenever episode "Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape". **Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus from Best Friends Whenever appear in the Liv and Maddie episode "Haunt-a-Rooney". **Emma Ross and Zuri Ross from Jessie appear in the K.C. Undercover episode "All Howl's Eve". *''Lab Rats'' and Mighty Med crossover in "Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med". Comics Many pre-80s Disney comics often mixed and matched characters from different properties, though certain groupings would often form over time. Examples include: *Madam Mim and Captain Hook as members of Donald Duck's Rogues Gallery in certain stories. *Jaq and Gus living on Grandma Duck's farm. *A shared "Forest" setting featuring characters from The Three Little Pigs, Song of the South, Bongo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Bambi among others. *Characters from multiple films would appear together in the annual Disney Christmas Story newspaper comic strip. The crossover tradition would fade in time from North American Disney comics, but a few Disney Afternoon based comics would have the various show characters cross paths. *'The Legend of the Chaos God': a five-issue story in Disney Adventures, featuring a plot that begins in TaleSpin and, after a time skip, crosses through to Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Goof Troop, DuckTales, and Darkwing Duck. *'Dangerous Currency': a four-issue story set in the final two issues each of Boom! Studios' DuckTales and Darkwing Duck comic books. It was published without approval from Disney and thus is not considered canon. *Aaron Sparrow pitched a new DuckTales/''Darkwing Duck'' crossover as part of the latter show's revival comic titled "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: The Movie". In it, Darkwing would attempt to investigate a Scrooge McDuck biopic being produced by Tuskerninni, only to be cast as Scrooge when Tuskerninni sees through his disguise.Tweet by Aaron Sparrow Unfortunately, since the comic was cancelled, the story is unlikely to ever be published. Video games *''Mickey Mousecapade: an NES game in which Mickey and Minnie battle characters from ''Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, and Sleeping Beauty. *'[[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]]: a collaboration between Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix, surrounding an original overarching universe where the worlds of various Disney movies and properties coexist alongside characters from Square's Final Fantasy and The World Ends with you games. *[[Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition|Disney Infinity''']], a creative mode game where you can do whatever you want skylanders style, is another example of a "Disney Crossover" References Category:Crossovers